angin dan api
by asteria capella
Summary: udara yang ditelan oleh api akan menyebabkan nyalanya semakin besar. — kazuma/ayano.
1. Chapter 1 : The Eyes

**A Black and White Challenge from Blackpapillon**

**White//Fluff**

Kaze no Stigma **milik** Takahiro Yamato

Angin dan Api **milik**ArdhaN

**Chapter 1 : The Eyes**

_Eyes that are clear as the blue sky the mark of a contractor. _

_Entrusted by the Wind Spirit Lord as the controller of air..._

_the stigma of wind._

***~O~***

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu terpana saat menatap mata sang lawan bicara. Terpana, dalam artian terpesona.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik mata berwarna merah gelap itu, yang tersembunyi di balik dinding yang kokoh dan dingin. Dan gadis itu menemukan suatu kesedihan yang dalam. Semakin lama, sang gadis menemukan kelembutan yang memabukkan. Semua itu membuatnya terhanyut.

"Ayano? Hei, Ayano! Kamu mendengarkan? Hoi!"

Gadis itu ditarik tanpa ampun dari dasar lautan merah gelap. Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan. "Eh? A-apa?" tanyanya gelagapan. Rupanya sang gadis masih belum sanggup melepaskan diri dari pesona mata itu.

Seorang laki-laki di hadapannya menghela nafas panjang. "Ada apa? Tumben kamu melamun di saat-saat seperti ini," kata pemilik mata merah gelap. "Apa kamu ketakutan?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ayano. "Aku tidak melamun!! Dan jangan bodoh, aku tidak takut apapun! Aku cuma berpikir mengenai strategi untuk menghadapi Youma nanti, Kazuma!!" tukasnya.

Kebohongan yang dibuat-buat. Tapi mana mungkin sang gadis berkata sedang terpesona dengan mata indah yang menatapnya itu?

"Strategi?" ulang Kazuma geli. "Untuk apa? Lakukan saja seperti biasa."

Seperti biasa menurut Kazuma adalah strategi yang paling tidak bisa diterima oleh Ayano. Paling bodoh dan memalukan bagi calon Soushu selanjutnya klan Kannagi itu. Dan hal itu berhasil dengan sukses mematahkan pesona dari mata sang pria.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi umpan lagi!" seru Ayano jengkel. "Dasar pengkhianat!! Menyuruhku menghadapinya sampai kehabisan tenaga. Terus tiba-tiba muncul dan menghabisi Youma itu seenaknya! Bodoh!"

Sang pria muda tertawa keras. "Tapi itu membuatku menjadi pahlawan, ne?"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu!" Ayano mencibir.

"Atau kamu ingin duduk manis di belakang tanpa berbuat apapun?"

"Tidak!!"

Ayano merinding, memikirkan dia hanya terdiam sementara Kazuma bersenang-senang dengan membantai para Youma yang menyebalkan. Oh, tidak. Sang pewaris Enraiha ini tidak rela hanya Kazuma yang mendapatkan kesempatan menyenangkan untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya.

"Oke, lalu maumu apa?"

Sang gadis tergugu. Tak menyangka akan langsung ditanyai hal seperti itu. "Eh, fifty-fifty, mungkin? Kerjasama yang adil?"

BLARRRR!!!

Sesuatu yang dingin terasa menyerempet pipi Ayano. Tanah bergetar saat sesuatu itu menghantamnya.

Keheranan dan penuh kebingungan, kedua insan muda itu menoleh untuk melihat apa yang baru saja melewati mereka. Lubang besar di tanah tak jauh dari mereka—seperti bekas kejatuhan meriam—membuat Ayano dan Kazuma menyadari bahwa Youma yang mereka incar telah berada di sini. Perdebatan mereka harus dihentikan saat ini.

Kembali mereka menoleh, ke arah sumber yang melemparkan benda tadi. Sesosok bayangan berada di udara sana. Gumpalan air menyelimuti bayangan tesebut.

"Bekas arwah seorang Suijutsushi rupanya," kata Kazuma seraya tersenyum meremehkan. "Itu berarti kamu tidak mungkin mengalahkannya, Ayano."

"Aku bisa mengalahkannya!!" tukas Ayano. Dia tidak rela diejek seperti itu. Gadis itu memang tidak sekuat Kazuma. Tapi dia merupakan Enjutsushi yang lumayan kuat. Dan Enraiha bukanlah sembarang pedang biasa. Tidak mungkin dia bisa dikalahkan dengan gampangnya.

"Bodoh, apa kamu lupa? Air mengalahkan api. Kekuatanmu akan berkurang jika melawannya," Kazuma menoleh ke arah Ayano. Pipi gadis itu terlihat berwarna merah. Ada luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Tak diragukan lagi, serangan Youma itu berhasil mengenai Ayano.

Kata-kata pria itu tepat, menusuk Ayano. "Ehehe," tawa Ayano. Dia lupa mengenai hukum dasar alam. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kazuma mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Youma—yang entah kenapa hanya diam, menunggu kedua orang itu melakukanserangan terlebih dahulu. "Aku yang akan mengalahkannya," ucapnya. Nada yang dikeluarkan sarat akan kebencian. "Kamu duduk di sini."

"APA??! Tidak!!!"

Lirikan maut dari Kazuma berhasil membungkam Ayano. "Err, oke, tapi cepatlah," ucap Ayano, gugup.

Titik-titik biru dari elemen angin mulai berkumpul di sekitar Kazuma.

***~O~***

_Under the name of the contract, entrust all of your wind upon me._

***~O~***

"Eh, Kazuma?! Kamu akan menggunakan kontrak?!" seru Ayano cemas. "Tapi itu cuma Youma biasa...."

Kata-kata gadis itu tidak pernah sampai ke telinga Kazuma. Otak pria itu dipenuhi oleh bayangan pipi Ayano yang berdarah.

Tak lama, mantera yang diucapkan Kazuma selesai. Kedua bola mata itu sekarang memiliki iris berwarna biru cerah. Perubahan warna mata, menunjukkan besar kekuatan yang diterima oleh sang Fuujutsushi dari Kaze no Seirei-ou. Kekuatan yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Mati kau!" desis sang pria sebelum mengeluarkan kekuatan Fuujutsu untuk mengangkatnya ke udara dan melawan Youma.

Sang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah hanya bisa terpana melihatnya. Mata berwarna biru tadi sekilas menatapnya, membawanya ke fantasi menyenangkan. Ternyata, tak cuma laut merah gelap yang mampu membius gadis itu. Langit biru cerah pun berhasil melakukannya.

***~O~***

"Bodoh! Kenapa harus memakai kekuatan kontrakmu?! Dia cuma Youma biasa! Bahkan kekuatanmu yang biasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkannya!"

Omelan-omelan dari gadis yang terduduk di sebelahnya itu cukup membuat pening di kepala Kazuma semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ayano," panggilnya pelan. Suara itu mampu menghentikan tumpahan gerutu yang mengganggu. Muncul jeda cukup lama sebelum Kazuma melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maaf, aku tidak menyadari kedatangan Youma itu."

Kening Ayano berkerut dalam, bingung dan heran. Kenapa laki-laki yang berumur enam tahun lebih tua darinya ini meminta maaf? Ayano juga tidak menyadari kadatangan Youma yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Lalu kenapa? Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan bukan? Mereka berdua sama-sama lengah dan ceroboh.

Pandangan mata gadis itu menuntut jawaban tanpa sedikit pun bibirnya membuka untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan. Dia hanya menatap Kazuma yang sedang terkapar kehabisan tenaga di tanah. Sayang, kelopak mata itu tertutup, menghalangi Ayano untuk kembali mengekplorasi kedalaman laut merah gelap.

"Aku tidak mampu melindungimu...."

Dengan itu, kebingungan Ayano semakin besar. Sedari tadi hanya Kazuma yang melawan Youma itu. Dan Kazuma berhasil mengalahkannya dalam hitungan detik. Jika diingat-ingat, bahkan si Youma tadi tak mampu melemparkan serangan pada Kazuma. Apalagi menyerang gadis itu. Jadi... hello? Siapa yang tidak mampu melindungi Ayano?

Akhirnya, kelopak mata itu membuka. Kali ini Ayano tidak perlu menyelidiki hingga ke daerah paling dalam dari lautan merah gelap itu. Karena di permukaannya sendiri sudah terdapat kelembutan dan kesedihan yang menghanyutkan—hal yang paling dicari-cari Ayano dari kedua bola mata itu.

Perlahan, Kazuma mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah pipi Ayano. Pipi yang tadi terserempet serangan air dari Youma. Pipi yang terluka.

Ayano hampir terkena serangan jantung saat merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya. Jantungnya bedebar-debar tak kerkendali.

"Sakit?"

Diiringi semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya, Ayano memahami apa arti dari tindakan Kazuma barusan. Sepertinya laki-laki ini menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan luka di pipi Ayano.

"Tidak...."

Mata itu memang selalu mempesonanya. Tapi gadis itu jauh lebih menyukai sang pemilik mata.

***~end~***

**Let's learn a bit~!**

**Enjutsushi **is a Flame-Arts User. Kekuatannya disebut Enjutsu—semacam pengendalian api. Keluarga Kannagi adalah keluarga Enjutsushi terkenal di Jepang.

**Enraiha **adalah pedang legendaris milik keluarga Kannagi. Diberikan oleh Honoo no Seirei-ou kepada nenek moyang keluarga Kannagi. Sekarang Ayano yang memegang pedang turun-temurun itu.

**Fuujutsushi **is a Wind-Arts User. Kekuatanya disebut Fuujutsu. Semacam pengendalian angin.

**Honoo no Seirei-ou **is The Fire Spirit Lord.

**Kaze no Seirei-ou **is The Wind Spirit Lord.

**Kontrak **adalah... euh. Pokoknya kalo Enjutsushi / Fuujutsushi / Suijutsushi / Chijutsushi bikin kontrak sama Lord Spirit masing-masing, sang Lord Spirit akan meminjamkan kekuatan besar dari seluruh elemen yang ada, bahkan kekuatannya hampir sebesar kekuatan sang Spirit Lord itu sendiri. Tapi kekuatan yang terlalu besar itu akan jadi beban di tubuh sang kontraktor. Kalo batas waktunya habis, si kontraktor bakal tepar. Nenek moyang keluarga Kannagi adalah kontraktor dengan Honoo no Seirei-ou. Kazuma adalah kontraktor dengan Kaze no Seirei-ou (ngomong-ngomong, sewaktu pake kekuatan kontarknya, mata Kazuma bakal berubah warna jadi azzure blue, itulah yang disebut Stigma of Wind atau dalam bahasa jepangnya "Kaze no Stigma").

**Soushu **is a respectful term used to address the head of distinguished family.

**Suijutsushi **is a Water-Arts User. Kekuatannya disebut Suijutsu.

**Youma **adalah semacam setan yang jahat. Pekerjaan Kazuma dan Ayano adalah membasmi Youma.

***~O~***

Inilah fic Kaze no Stigma pertama. Bener-bener pertama. Soalnya saya yang memaksa admin ffn buat nambahin kategori ini tepat setelah saya selesai nonton animenya yang oh-so-fluffy dan selalu membuat saya teriak-teriak histeris pas adegan Kazuma-Ayano. Hahaha. Jadi, minna, tontonlah anime tersebut! Dan mari mendiskusikan ketampanan Kazuma bersama-sama! ;P

Dan, ya, akhirnya saya ngikut BnW Challenge lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan set White. Tumben-tumbenan bikin yang ringan? Karena, jelas, saya nggak tega bikin angst buat Kazuma-Ayano! Mereka terlalu swiiiid!! xD

Niatnya fic ini akan jadi sekumpulan one-shot yang nggak berhubungan (atau sebenarnya berhubungan? hehe, tunggu aja ntar). Dan saya ingin nyoba gaya tulisan yang beda-beda tiap chapter. Sekalian nyoba bikin fluff. Intinya adalah fic ini merupakan ajang coba-coba :D

Ah, cukup ramblingannya.

**Review, please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mirror of Fear

**A Black and White Challenge from Blackpapillon**

**White//Fluff**

Kaze no Stigma **milik** Takahiro Yamato

Angin dan Api **milik** ArdhaN

**Chapter 2 : Mirror of Fear**

"_Fear — jealousy — money — revenge — and protecting someone you love."_

_Frederick Knott — Max Halliday, listing the five important motives for murder, Dial M for Murder (1952)_

***~O~***

Ayano mengutuk saudara sepupunya itu. Memaki, lebih tepat. Dengan sekian banyak kosakata yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang gadis—eh, sebenarnya tidak ada yang pantas mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Kazuma si brengsek itu sekarang? Bodoh!!" gerutu Ayano penuh kebencian. "_*piiiip*, *piiiip*, *piiiip*, *piiiip*_!"

Kemudian perlahan objek yang dikata-katai berpindah ke ayahnya. "Kenapa Otousama memberikan tugas di jam-jam selarut ini? Menyebalkan!"

Ke Ren—adik dari Kazuma. "Seharusnya Ren tahu dimana Kazuma sekarang berada! Untuk apa dia jadi adik si bodoh itu kalau bahkan tidak tahu kemana kakaknya pergi!"

Dan beberapa orang lainnya. Ayano masih saja terus menggerutu. Hampir semua orang yang ia kenal menjadi sasaran. Namun jelas, nama Kazuma selalu menjadi yang terutama dan paling sering disebut-sebut.

"BODOH!! KAZUMA BODOOOOH!!!" teriak Ayano di kegelapan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Secara tidak mungkin ada seorang pun yang sedang berada di dekatnya. Secara saat ini Ayano berada di sebuah gudang tua tak terurus. Secara sekarang ini sudah hampir tengah malam—dimana kebanyakan orang memutuskan untuk bermimpi indah di balik selimut.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu benda yang ditutupi sebuah kain besar. Benda itu lebih tinggi daripada Ayano. Dan lebarnya dua kali pundak Ayano. Benda apa itu?

"Apa yang tadi Otousama katakan?"

Ayano ingat ayahnya tadi menyinggung tentang 'cermin' dan 'ketakutan' juga 'hati-hati', tapi dia melupakan kalimat utuhnya. Sang gadis mendengus. "Apapun Youma yang kulawan, pasti aku bisa mengalahkannya. Bahkan tanpa Kazuma si bodoh itu! Akan kutunjukkan aku tidak membutuhkan bantuannya. Huh!"

***~O~***

_Materialize, Enraiha!_

***~O~***

Ayano mencengkram pedang yang dipenuhi api itu erat-erat. "Ayolah, Youma, keluarlah! Aku tak kan menyakitimu lama-lama." Tampaknya gadis ini sedang sangat bersemangat.

Tapi beberapa menit berlalu tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Membuat Ayano naik pitam lagi. "Kalau itu maumu, terserah! ENRAIHA!!" Pedang di tangannya makin berkobar.

Sebuah bola api besar meluncur dari ujung Enraiha, membakar kain yang menutupi benda di hadapan Ayano dalam sekejap. Sang gadis melihat apinya melahap tanpa ampun dengan penuh kepuasan.

Setelah kain tersebut habis, Ayano berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin besar dengan pinggiran berukir indah. "Jadi ini yang dimaksudkan 'cermin' oleh Otousama?" gumamnya heran. "Apa yang cermin ini bisa lakukan?"

Ayano mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, apapun itu, yang penting hancurkan cermin ini dan segera pulang. Kemudian memamerkan keberhasilan ini pada si bodoh itu. Haha!"

Kembali Ayano mengangkat Enraiha. Matanya melihat api yang dikeluarkan Enraiha menyentuh sisi halus cermin dan terpantul.

"Gyaaa!" Gadis itu menyingkir panik, menghindari api yang kembali ke arahnya.

Urat berkedut di kening Ayano. "YOUMA BODOH!!! AWAS KAU!!!"

Tiga tembakan api. Tiga pantulan. Dan sang gadis terpaksa melompat-lompat menghindar. Keadaan di sekitarnya telah kacau. Dan panas. Api berkobar dimana-mana—berkat api-api yang terpantul tadi.

"Oke, cukup sudah!!!" Ayano mengeratkan genggamannya pada Enraiha. Dia berderap maju dan mengangkat Enraiha tinggi-tinggi.

Tapi….

Bayangan Ayano berubah. Keheranan, Ayano menghentikan laju Enraiha di udara. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu tertawa menyadari bahwa Kazuma lah yang dipantulkan oleh cermin itu.

"Eh? Kazuma? Cermin macam apa ini? Menampilkan sosok orang paling dibenci?"

Tapi tawa sang gadis terhenti saat melihat mata dari Kazuma dalam cermin. Kosong—tak ada lagi sinar-sinar merah gelap yang selalu membuainya. Badan pria dalam cermin itu dipenuhi luka dan darah. Ketakutan mulai merayap di hati sang gadis.

***~O~***

Kazuma berlari secepat yang ia bisa di antara gudang-gudang tua. Batinnya memaki. Otaknya hampir tak sanggup bekerja—selain untuk mengata-ngatai Ayano.

Pria ini baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh seorang pengusaha kaya—dengan imbalan yang sangat menggiurkan—dan sampai di apartemennya ketika Ren tiba-tiba menghubungi dan memberinya kabar buruk.

"_Ayano-neesama pergi membasmi Youma sendirian. Jiisama menyuruhnya mengajak Kazuma-niisama, tapi Neesama tidak menghiraukan. Niisama, tolong cari Ayano-neesama. Kumohon."_

Oh, Kazuma sungguh berharap dirinya tidak tergoda uang satu milyar yen itu. Eh, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya kan menerima imbalan uang sebanyak itu? Salahkan gadis bodoh itu yang pergi seenaknya. Apa Ayano tidak pernah belajar—kenapa dia selalu mencari masalah yang tidak perlu? Dan sekarang dia mencari masalah _tanpa_ Kazuma di sisinya. Super ceroboh. Setidaknya tunggulah sampai Kazuma ada untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya!

"TIDAAAAKKKK!!"

Suara Ayano! Kazuma tercenung sesaat, kemudian berlari—kali ini lebih cepat—menuju asal suara tersebut tanpa sempat berpikir lagi.

***~O~***

"Ayano!" Kazuma berseru saat menemukan orang yang ia cari berada di tengah kobaran api.

Sang gadis berbalik dan Kazuma menyadari air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Ayano.

"Kazuma...." Menatap sang pria yang berada di belakangnya, membuat Ayano kembali menangis. Gadis itu menghambur ke pelukan Kazuma. Tangan Ayano mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Kazuma erat-erat hingga pria itu bisa merasakan kuku-kuku sang gadis di kulitnya. Dengan kepala terbenam di dada Kazuma, Ayano terisak.

Benak Kazuma memutar film—skenario terburuk. Sekejap kemudian kedua tangannya memeluk bahu mungil sang gadis, berharap bisa memberinya kehangatan dan kekuatan.

Mata berwarna merah gelap itu menatap tajam sebuah cermin yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. _Mirror of Fear_. Sebuah cermin yang mampu menampilkan ketakutan terdalam dari siapapun yang melihatnya. Beberapa orang telah menjadi korban dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan guncangan mental yang mereka terima.

Apapun ketakutan milik Ayano, pasti itu sangat mengerikan hingga gadis ini menangis histeris seperti ini. Matilah Youma busuk yang membuatnya menangis. Kazuma mengumpat-umpat—dalam hati, tentu.

Masih sambil memeluk sang gadis, angin-angin mulai berhembus dari Kazuma. Pertama-tama, Kazuma mengeluarkan angin besar yang memadamkan semua api. Kemudian....

Angin—setajam silet dan sekuat gada—dikerahkannya ke arah cermin. Angin tersebut membelah cermin menjadi dua, empat, delapan, enam belas, dan seterusnya. Hingga yang tersisa hanya debu-debu—serpihan cermin yang begitu kecil.

Kazuma tersenyum meremehkan. Tak ada yang tak bisa dikalahkannya.

Akan tetapi....

Bayangan gelap muncul dari tumpukan serpihan cermin.

"Oh, jadi kamu Youma yang berada di balik segala kekacauan ini?" kata Kazuma penuh kebencian. Dia bersiap mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya untuk membunuh sang Youma. Namun apa yang dilakukan Youma itu menarik rasa penasarannya. Dia terdiam.

Youma tersebut menebal, membentuk sebuah tubuh. Dan Kazuma tertawa saat mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku takut terhadap orang tua lemah itu??"

Sosok ayahnya balas menatap Kazuma kosong. "Sungguh memalukan! Keturunan dari keluarga utama tidak memiliki kekuatan Enjutsu!"

Tubuh Kazuma menegang. Kata-kata itu membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, saat-saat dia dikalahkan oleh Ayano dengan satu serangan api ketika memperebutkan pedang Enraiha. Saat dia diusir dari keluarga Kannagi oleh orang yang sangat ia hormati. Saat dia merasakan kekecewaan yang amat sangat terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu memalukan keluarga Kannagi! Orang yang tidak mampu menggunakan Enjutsu tidak diperlukan di sini!"

"DIAM!!" Kazuma berteriak. Angin besar menghempaskan sang 'ayah' palsu.

Dalam kengerian, Kazuma mengamati ketika sosok hitam tersebut membentuk tubuh seorang wanita.

"Cui Ling...." Kazuma memahami bahwa yang di hadapannya bukanlah Cui Ling. Tapi dia tidak mampu membohongi hatinya. Dia masih mencintainya. Dan betapa hati Kazuma sangat bahagia dapat melihatnya lagi.

Gadis berambut panjang coklat yang diikat ekor kuda tersebut tersenyum. "Kamu tidak mampu melindungiku, Kazuma."

Kedua tangan Kazuma yang sedari tadi memeluk lembut Ayano, mengejang. Jika tadi ia ingin memberikan kehangatan pada Ayano, sekarang tangan tersebut mengetat, mencari pegangan agar tidak terhanyut dalam ketakutan dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar keras—tak diragukan lagi, Ayano mampu merasakannya.

"Kamu membiarkanku mati." Sosok Cui Ling kembali berkata. "Kamu hanya menyaksikan kematianku dalam diam. Apa kamu pikir sekarang kamu bisa melindungi gadis yang kau sukai, eh, Kazuma?"

Pertahanan Kazuma runtuh. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia hanya bisa terdiam menerima serangan kata-kata dari sosok Cui Ling.

"Aku ingin... membunuhmu, Kazuma...."

"Enraiha!!"

Sebuah api melahap sosok tersebut. Youma yang menjadi akar permasalahan musnah dilalap Enraiha.

Tanpa disadari Kazuma, gadis yang tadi terisak di dadanya telah menjauh. Tangan Ayano menggenggam erat pedang Enraiha. Matanya—yang telah berhenti mengeluarkan air—berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

Kazuma masih terlalu kaget untuk bisa bereaksi. Tapi ketika sang gadis menoleh dan memamerkan cengiran lebar kemudian berkata, "Kali ini aku yang jadi pahlawan, ne?"—Kazuma tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pelan kepala Ayano karena jengkel.

***~O~***

"Kazuma, aku tidak tahu kamu masih takut dengan Jiisama." Ayano menyeringai, separuh geli-separuh meminta maaf. Seharusnya dia tidak mengungkit-ungkit hal tadi, mengingat raut wajah Kazuma dipenuhi horror. Tapi... rasanya lucu, betapa pria berumur 22 tahun ini masih takut terhadap ayahnya sendiri.

Sebuah dengusan. "Masa lalu. Aku sekarang bisa mengalahkan orang tua itu dengan mudah." Kazuma mengumpat pelan. Ternyata sampai sekarang dia masih belum lepas dari mimpi buruk hari itu. Dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Ayano—sekaligus mempermalukan diri sendiri. Runtuh sudah image dirinya.

"Lalu, Cui Ling?" Polos dan lugu, itulah nada yang terdapat dalam pertanyaan Ayano. Sedikit pedih sebenarnya. Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa Cui Ling masih—dan mungkin akan selalu—berada di hati Kazuma.

Kazuma ingin sekali memaki Ayano karena menyebut nama wanita itu—mengingatkannya akan kelemahannya di masa lalu. Jika saja dia tidak menangkap suatu kecemburuan dalam kata-kata Ayano, Kazuma pasti sudah meledak marah. Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya terkekeh. "Hei, setidaknya aku tidak menangis seperti orang bodoh."

Semburat merah di pipi sang gadis. Sebuah tawa dari sang pria.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghancurkan cermin itu dengan Enraiha? Malah menangis." Kali ini ganti Kazuma yang mencemooh, balas dendam akan rasa malu yang ia dapatkan.

"Cerminnya memantulkan api...." Gumaman malu yang hampir tak terdengar. Bodoh benar rasanya saat Ayano mengucapkan hal itu.

"Enraiha pasti bisa menebasnya hancur," tukas Kazuma. Dia tidak percaya gadis ini sebegitu bodohnya hingga tidak mampu menghancurkan sebuah cermin seorang diri.

"Sewaktu mau kutebas, muncul...."

"Apa? Hal yang paling kamu takutkan? Laba-laba?"

"Bukan." Sang gadis memalingkan wajah, tak mampu menghadapi mata itu. "Kamu, Kazuma...."

Sang pria seakan terkena serangan jantung. "Kamu paling takut terhadapku?"

Memang, terkadang ejekan-ejekannya melebihi batas dan menyinggung perasaan. Dan memang, kelakuannya sering mengintimidasi Ayano. Dan Kazuma tak mengelak jika dituduh pernah berniat membunuh Ayano. Oh, masa lalu. Tapi mungkinkah gara-gara semua hal itu Ayano menjadi setakut itu terhadapnya??

"Kamu... penuh darah. Tak bergerak." Gadis itu mengucapkan satu kata yang enggan dia gunakan, "Mati."

Hal yang sangat sederhana tapi rumit sekaligus. Tidak mampu dihindari tapi tetap saja tidak ada ada yang mau menyongsongnya dengan tangan terbuka. Maut. Kematian akan sang pria. Hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh gadis itu.

Senyuman geli muncul di wajah Kazuma. "Bodoh, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Kazuma merasa puas entah kenapa. Bahagia.

Pria itu tidak menyadari perasaan itu muncul karena ada seseorang yang peduli padanya. Seseorang yang akan menangis jika dia benar-benar mati. Dia hanya merasa senang. Tidak perlu ada alasan. Titik.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di puncak kepala Ayano membuatnya kembali menatap sang pria. Pipi Ayano kembali memerah saat ia menatap senyuman lembut yang terarah untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Lupakan Cui Ling—dia sudah tidak ada di sisi Kazuma sekarang. Peduli amat jika wanita itu pernah memonopoli Kazuma hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Faktanya sekarang hanya ada Ayano. Dan senyuman itu terarah untuknya, bukan Cui Ling.

"Ayo pulang, besok kamu sekolah kan, Ayano?"

***~end~***

**Let's learn a bit~!**

**Cui Lin****g**—siapa dia? Mantan pacar Kazuma yang mati dimakan iblis tepat di hadapan Kazuma. Dulu Kazuma belum sekuat sekarang dan belum membuat kontrak sehingga dia nggak mampu menyelamatkan Cui Ling.

**Hubungan antara Kazuma—Ayano:** saudara sepupu. Incest? Euh, di animenya gitu. Saya nggak mampu ngapa-ngapain lagi.

**Jiisama:** panggilan hormat terhadap 'paman'? Tampaknya begitu. Hahaha.

**Masa lalu Kazuma:** Kazuma dulu nggak punya bakat Enjutsu—padahal dia terlahir di keluarga utama Kannagi. Setelah dikalahin Ayano pas perebutan Enraiha 4 tahun lalu (Kazuma: 18 tahun, Ayano: 12 tahun), Kazuma dibuang dari keluarga Kannagi. Tapi sebenernya ayahnya baik kok, itu semua biar Kazuma bisa mencari jati dirinya sendiri yang jelas bukan Enjutsushi. Akhirnya Kazuma jadi Fuujutsushi yang hebat :)

**Mirror of fear**: jangan dipikirin. Ini cuma imajinasi saya yang rada aneh. Berasa si Youma kayak Boggart di Harry Potter? Yeah, emang sengaja. Hehe.

***~O~***

Argh. Angsty!!! Ternyata nggak mampu bikin fluff. Hauhau. Bahkan malah kayak cerita ngebasmi hantu. Hiks. Salahkan insiden 'kereta api' yang bikin saya badmood dan dipenuhi keinginan bikin angst TT_TT Dan temanya nggak ngena. Argh *jedug-jedugin kepala di tembok* Udah saya edit habis-habisan, tapi rasanya tetep angst. Bah.

Gomen, chapter depan diusahakan fluffy kok. Euh, semoga bisa xP

Ohya, bagian *piip* di awal cerita itu silakan isi dengan makian yang anda kenal. Saya masih pengen ratingnya tetep K+ jadi nggak ada kata makian dalam fic ini, hehe.

Saya nggak nyangka fandom gak terkenal kayak Kaze no Stigma gini ada yang mau ngeripiu. Hau~ tengkiu, semua yang udah ripiu.

**Review lagi? ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sweet Understanding

**A Black and White Challenge from Blackpapillon**

**White//Fluff**

Kaze no Stigma **milik** Takahiro Yamato

Angin dan Api **milik** ArdhaN

**Chapter ****3**** :**** Sweet Understanding**

Kazuma tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menolak jika Ayano mulai memaksanya untuk mentraktir. Membuang-buang uang untuk makanan yang manis-manis.

"Ada toko cake baru, Kazuma! Ayo kesana!" Pandangan bersinar-sinar dari Ayano tidak dilihat oleh Kazuma yang sedang menyetir.

"Tidak." Sang pria hanya menjawab singkat tanda nada, datar—tanpa menoleh.

"Cheese cake, strawberry, tiramisu, blackforrest...." Dan masih banyak jenis cake yang disebutkan Ayano. Dia berharap bisa membuat Kazuma berliur dan mau menemaninya ke toko itu.

"Tidak. Nanti malam aku ada pekerjaan besar."

Kekecewaan melanda sang gadis. Tapi dia tidak menyerah. Dia pasti akan membujuk Kazuma menemaninya.

"Yasudah, besok saja. Sepulang aku sekolah ya!"

"Tapi...."

Kesabaran gadis berambut panjang itu habis. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kamu harus mentraktirku!!"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. "Oke."

"YES!!" Dia berhasil memaksa Kazuma untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

***~O~***

Kazuma tidak mengerti kenapa Ayano marah saat ia menjemputnya di sekolah. Apakah wajar bagi seorang gadis untuk memberikan wajah cemberut kepada orang yang dipaksa tanpa ampun untuk menjemputnya?

"Kamu kenapa?" adalah hal yang pertama kali ditanyakan Kazuma begitu melihat sang gadis menatapnya tajam dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat kental di udara.

Urat berkedut di kening Ayano. "Masih bertanya juga?! Bodoh!"

"Hei, apa salahku?"

"DUA JAM, TOLOL!! TELAT DUA JAM!! KAMU PIKIR AKU SENANG MENUNGGU SELAMA ITU?? BAHKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU YANG LAIN SUDAH PADA PULANG!!"

Bagaimana Kazuma tahu jadwal pulang Ayano? Gadis itu kan belum memberitahunya kemarin. Dan lagipula, Kazuma baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Maklum saja kalau baru menjemput sekarang.

"Maaf."

"AKU KEHUJANAN!! KEDINGINAN! SENDIRIAN!"

Kazuma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _'Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan cewek ini?'_ "Oke, kamu boleh meminta semua cake yang kamu mau nanti."

'_Bingo!' _Cengiran setan muncul sekejap di wajah Ayano. Hanya sekejap. Saat Kazuma melihatnya, cengiran itu telah berubah menjadi cibiran, "Sogokan."

Selalu, Ayano menang di bagian seperti ini.

***~O~***

Kazuma adalah seorang mata duitan. Lihat saja berapa digit minimal yang ia pinta sebagai upah setiap pekerjaan. Dan jika dia sedang menjadi setan, imbalan yang sudah banyak itu bisa menjadi jauh lebih banyak—dengan sedikit ancaman 'musnahkan-saja-youma-itu-sendiri-kalau-tidak-mau-bayar' terhadap kliennya. Jelas, Kazuma adalah seorang mata duitan. Itu sebabnya Kazuma tidak mengerti kenapa gadis _hyperactive_ itu selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, _tanpa bayaran_.

"HEI!!! LEPASKAN DIA!!" Ayano berteriak keras. Tatapan tajamnya terarah kepada dua orang pria dan seorang gadis.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang penuh kepasrahan terdengar dari sebelahnya.

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah itu melangkah maju dan memposisikan diri di hadapan dua pria tadi.

"Kenapa? Dia tidak merasa terganggu. Ya kan, Nona?" Salah seorang berkata, mencondongkan tubuhnya begitu rupa sehingga matanya sejajar dengan mata milik gadis mungil yang bersembunyi di belakang Ayano.

"Atau kau mau ikut bersenang-senang bersama kami?" Kawan pria itu bertanya pada Ayano. "Dengan begini jumlahnya pas!"

Kazuma mengamati dalam diam. Tidak ada yang diperlukan darinya. Dia yakin Ayano pasti mampu menghadapi berandal-berandal itu sendirian. Lagipula... hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja kalau meladeni mereka. Ingat, Kazuma adalah seorang mata duitan.

"Ah, gerimis lagi," gumam Kazuma sambil menengadah, menatap tetesan air yang mulai berjatuhan.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!!! MATI SAJA SANA!!!"

Saat Kazuma menoleh kembali, kedua berandal tadi telah tersungkur di tanah. Ayano—dengan penuh kebencian—menendang-nendang apapun yang bisa ditendang dari dua orang di dekat kakinya.

"MUSUH WANITA!! SAMPAH!"

"Yare, yare," keluh Kazuma sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Dalam sekejap dia telah berada di belakang Ayano, menghentikan segala tindak kekerasan gadis itu dengan memegangi kedua lengannya dan berkata, "Cukup, Ayano."

"MEREKA PATUT MATI!"

"Itu berlebihan." Kazuma menoleh dan tersenyum pada gadis yang ditolong Ayano. "Kamu menakuti nona ini, Ayano. Lihat."

Gadis itu tersipu, menatap wajah tampan Kazuma.

"Kenapa malah kamu yang tebar pesona?!" tukas Ayano kasar, menyindir Kazuma yang masih tersenyum.

Helaan nafas terdengar lagi. Frustasi. Atau depresi. Mungkin malah keduanya yang saat ini dirasakan Kazuma.

Butuh sogokan lebih banyak makanan agar Ayano tidak mengamuk.

***~O~***

Kazuma tidak pernah paham kenapa Ayano mampu memakan sebegitu banyak cake. Apa semua makhluk berkelamin wanita seperti itu? Tidak, tidak, seingatnya Kirika tidak pernah memakan cake sedikitpun. Sepertinya memang hanya Ayano yang memiliki kelainan.

"Ah, aku mau tambah lagi!"

"Lagi?" ulang Kazuma. Matanya mengawasi sekian banyak piring kosong yang telah ditumpuk rapi di pinggir meja.

"Blackforrest-nya enak sekali!" kata Ayano riang. "Kamu juga harus mencobanya, _Oniichan_!"

Indera pendengaran—seperti namanya—berguna untuk mendengarkan, menangkap getaran—gelombang suara di sekitar dan meneruskannya ke otak. Siapa sangka, indera pendengaran juga memiliki fungsi penyaring? Meneruskan hal-hal yang dianggap penting ke otak dan menghilangkan bagian yang dirasa tidak penting—contohnya: 'Oniichan'.

Kazuma seakan tidak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ayano. "Tidak usah, aku tidak suka makanan manis," tolak Kazuma. Meski alasan sebenarnya adalah dia sudah cukup muak melihat Ayano makan tanpa henti.

"Yasudah." Ayano melompat dari duduknya, melangkah riang menuju counter untuk memesan jauh lebih banyak cake.

Kazuma hanya mampu terdiam, tidak mengira Ayano benar-benar serius saat bilang ingin tambah. Ya, tampaknya memang gadis itu mempunyai kelainan di organ pencernaannya.

***~O~***

Tapi Kazuma tahu bahwa Ayano selalu sok kuat, mengharapkan Kazuma bergantung padanya meski sebenarnya dialah yang harus bergantung pada Kazuma. Dan dipikir-pikir, bukankah Kazuma yang lebih tua? Sudah kewajiban bagi saudara yang lebih tua untuk menjaga adiknya kan? Meskipun Kazuma sudah bukan anggota keluarga Kannagi lagi, tapi dia tetaplah sepupu Ayano.

"Hatchii!!"

"Sakit?" tanya Kazuma heran. "Bukankah orang bodoh tidak mungkin sakit?"

"Enak saja! Siapa yang kamu katai 'bodoh', hah! Stop membodoh-bodohiku!" tukas Ayano. "Dan aku tidak sakit! Ini gara-gara gerimis sejak tadi siang. Hawanya menyebalkan!"

Kazuma hanya tertawa, membuat pipi Ayano memerah.

"Berhenti mengejekku!"

Tawa itu berganti menjadi cengiran lebar.

"Bodoh!" Tangan Ayano bergerak untuk memukul Kazuma tapi dihentikan oleh sang objek.

Kazuma terdiam sejenak—otaknya berpikir beberapa saat. Ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan. Aneh, apa memang Ayano selalu seperti ini?

Selama Kazuma berpikir, bola mata merah milik Ayano menangkap bayangan serombongan pria yang menggoda tiga orang gadis. "Mengapa begitu banyak sampah di dunia ini?!" geram Ayano.

Gadis itu sudah melangkahkan kaki dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Tapi terpaksa berhenti.

Kazuma memegangi tangannya. "Kamu tetap di sini," ucap pria itu. Dia melepaskan jaket yang selalu dikenakannya. "Pakai ini."

"Heeh? Tapi, Kazuma...!"

"Biar aku yang mengurusi mereka." Kazuma mengacak-acak rambut panjang Ayano. "Apa kamu tidak sadar kalo sedang demam?"

Dalam heran, Ayano menyentuh dahinya. Ya, memang lumayan panas. Eh, tapi... darimana Kazuma tahu? Cuma gara-gara dia menyentuh tangannya tadi?

"Tunggu di sini." Dengan itu, Kazuma menghampiri berandal-berandal yang mengganggu gadis-gadis. _'Sekali lagi dia memaksakan diri. Bodoh.'_

Ayano menatap Kazuma lekat-lekat. Si bodoh yang menyebalkan. Tidak peka sama sekali. Tapi....

Gadis itu memakai jaket yang tadi diserahi Kazuma—merasakan hawa sang pria sekarang menyelimutinya. Ayano menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma tubuh Kazuma yang tertinggal di jaketnya. "_Gentle_," ia terkikik.

Kazuma tetaplah seorang mata duitan. Tapi lupakan hal itu jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang penting baginya.

***~end~***

**Let's learn a bit~!**

**Mata duitan—**Kazuma pernah ngancem kliennya dengan _'bunuh-aja-youma-itu-sendiri-i'm-out'_ dan hampir pergi sebelum sang kien berjanji ngasih imbalan seratus kali lipat dari perjanjian sebelumnya. Dasar setan! xD

***~O~***

Muahahahah. Chapter ini paling pendek dari semuanya deh, cuman 1090an kata. Tapi kali ini saya yakin nge-fluff! *kepedean* *ditabok* XD Saya bikin ini ditemani anime Kaze no Stigma yang niatnya ngedapetin suasana fluff tapi malah ujung-ujungnya saya bengong ngeliatin Kazuma yang cakep banget itu sambil teriak-teriak histeris (lagi).

Gomen, lupa ngasih tau tema di chapter sebelumnya m(_ _)m Seharusnya chapter satu ketebak kan temanya? Yap, **'Eyes'**. Nah, chapter dua itu harusnya temanya **'Illusion'** bukan 'Mirror'—baru nyadar kalo ada tema yang namanya 'Mirror'—itu cuma judul doang. Hehe.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk my beloved little brother yang membuat mood saya sangat nge-fluff akhir-akhir ini :) Oya, mohon doanya supaya adik saya lulus UAN UAS dan ujian masuk SMP *curhat colongan* :D

Terima kasih juga untuk Shinku-chan yang membantu saya menyelami karakter Kazuma. Tengkiu!

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah ripiu,

**mau review lagi? ;P**


	4. Chapter 4 : Connection

**A Black and White Challenge from Blackpapillon**

**White//Fluff**

Kaze no Stigma **milik** Takahiro Yamato

Angin dan Api **milik** ArdhaN

**Chapter ****4**** : ****Connection**

Yang satu adalah Enjutsushi. Calon Soushu berikutnya di keluarga Enjutsushi terkuat di Jepang—atau di seluruh dunia, menurut oknum yang bersangkutan. Pewaris pedang Enraiha yang mana adalah pedang keramat, harta berharga milik keluarga—hadiah dari yang mulia Honoo no Seirei-Ou.

"Hei, Kazumaaa!"

"Hmm?"

"Aku berhasil mengalahkan sembilan Youma! Hebat kan?"

"...biasa saja."

"APA?! Memangnya kamu mengalahkan berapa, hah?! Sombong sekali!!!"

"Tiga belas."

"...."

--

Yang satu lagi Fuujutsushi. Satu-satunya kontraktor dengan Kaze no Seirei-Ou. Mantan anggota keluarga Kannagi yang diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri saat umurnya delapan belas tahun. Dan sangat mata duitan. Oh, juga sedikit _'pervert'_.

"Kenapa diam? Sudah mengaku kalah, he, Ayano?"

"Apa?! Sialan! Enak saja! Dasar—"

"Kamu boleh mengata-ngatai aku setelah kau berhasil mengalahkanku, bodoh."

"AAARGH~!! Diam kamu!"

"Bukannya kamu yang daritadi berisik, he?"

"KAZUMAAAAAAAA~!"

--

Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Sama-sama suka mengejek yang lain.

Nah. Pertanyaannya adalah: _apa hubungan di antara keduanya?_

***~O~***

Fakta pertama: ayah dari keduanya bersaudara. Sepupu, sebenarnya.

--

Sebagai kepala keluarga dari klan Enjutsu yang besar, sudah sepantasnya Juugo Kannagi menginginkan seluruh anggota keluarganya saling berhubungan dengan baik. Terutama....

"Kenapa kau berani-berani menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini, anak bodoh?"

"Aku dipanggil oleh Soushu Kannagi untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Apa aku salah, hah, tua bangka?"

Terutama hubungan antara dua orang di hadapannya ini. Rupanya memang tidak mungkin untuk memperbaiki hubungan buruk antara keduanya dengan mudah. Apalagi hanya menaruh keduanya dalam ruangan yang sama saja bisa membuat suhu turun beberapa derajat lebih dingin dan terasa menyesakkan.

Juugo sebenarnya tahu betapa ayah dan anak di hadapannya ini menyayangi satu sama lain. Tapi kekurangan kemampuan keduanya untuk saling mengekspresikan cinta sungguh membuat Juugo jengkel.

"Otousama!" Ayano tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan dengan keras. Di belakangnya, Ren Kannagi tersenyum lebar. "Kudengar Kazuma datang—?"

"Niisama!!" Ren memotong ucapan Ayano. Dengan penuh kegembiraan ia melewati Ayano dan memeluk Kazuma erat-erat. "Sudah lama Niisama tidak kemari."

"Hei, Ren, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kazuma membalas pelan. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Ren dengan gemas.

"Jiisama," sapa Ayano heran. Jarang sekali ia melihat pamannya ini dan Kazuma duduk dalam satu ruangan. Biasanya kedua orang tersebut langsung adu pukul begitu bertatap muka. "Ada apa?"

"Ayano," Juugo memanggil. "Ada pekerjaan lagi. Pergilah dengan Kazuma secepatnya. Ayah sudah menjelaskan pekerjaan ini pada Kazuma."

"HEEH?" Ayano berseru kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya menyuruhnya pergi??

"Cepatlah pergi, anak bodoh," kata Genma Kannagi dengan sinis dan dingin.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh pun aku juga akan segera pergi. Dasar kakek-kakek tidak sabaran."

Dan Ayano memahaminya. Nada dalam suara Juugo dan juga pandangan matanya menyuruh Ayano untuk segera menyeret Kazuma pergi sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah ayah dan anak.

Ayano maju, menarik kerah leher Kazuma dan menariknya kasar. "Ayo, Kazuma, pekerjaan menunggu."

"Hei, hei, Ayano, tunggu dulu."

Senyuman pasrah dari sang Soushu, senyuman riang ala Ren dan muka tanpa ekspresi dari Genma mengiringi kepergian Kazuma dan Ayano.

--

Hal ini juga menyatakan bahwa Kazuma dan Ayano merupakan saudara sepupu _jauh_.

***~O~***

Fakta kedua: Kazuma telah keluar dari keluarga Kannagi.

--

Terkadang, Ayano melupakan fakta yang satu ini.

Gadis itu berputar, mengamati ruangan dalam kekaguman bisu. Rambut panjangnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan tubuhnya. "Apartemen yang ini bagus sekali, Kazuma!"

"Tentu saja," ucap Kazuma cuek. Tangannya membawa bir kalengan dan jus apel dalam kotak—untuk dirinya dan Ayano. "Aku bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk ini."

Kazuma menjatuhkan diri ke sofa yang sangat empuk-setelah menaruh kedua minuman tadi di atas meja. Ia tersenyum menikmati rasa nyaman yang ditimbulkan oleh sofa besar miliknya. Tidak sia-sia dia mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk segalanya ini.

Ekor mata Ayano menangkap bayangan Kazuma yang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu berbalik dan mendekati sang pria. "Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengajakmu pulang ke rumah."

Tanpa membuka matanya, Kazuma menyahut pelan, "Rumah mana yang kamu maksud? Setahuku kita tidak pernah membeli rumah untuk kita berdua."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, BODOH!" Muka Ayano merah padam. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Dia tahu Kazuma hanya bercanda—tapi tetap saja, hatinya berdegup menyenangkan. "Mak-maksudku, rumah keluarga Kannagi, Kazuma."

Perlahan, kelopak matanya terangkat—iris berwarna merah gelap balas memandang Ayano yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Aku sudah bukan anggota keluarga Kannagi," ucapnya datar tanpa nada. "Namaku sekarang Kazuma _Yagami_."

Ayano memutar matanya. "Aku tahuuu," ia berkata, jengkel. "Tapi Otousama sendiri sudah mengatakan kamu boleh tinggal di rumah kok. Lagipula, kan lebih gampang mencarimu kalau kita tinggal sedekat mungkin."

Jelas, Ayano tidak menyadari apa arti dari berganti nama. Baginya, hanya ada fakta nomor satu. Atau tidak?

"Kalau kamu begitu ingin tinggal serumah denganku, kenapa tidak kamu saja yang pindah kesini?"

Sang gadis ternganga tak percaya. Sementara Kazuma terbahak melihat responnya.

--

Tentu saja, Kazuma tidak menyangka candaan yang baru saja ia ucapkan dianggap serius oleh Ayano sebagai suatu bentuk lamaran—pada awalnya. Tapi kemudian, ledakan amarah dari gadis itu membuat Kazuma menyadari ia sedikit keterlaluan dalam bercanda.

***~O~***

Fakta ketiga: Soushu keluarga Kannagi saat ini—alias ayah dari Ayano Kannagi—berusaha lebih dari sekali agar anak dan keponakannya itu BERKENCAN.

--

Melupakan fakta lainnya bahwa rencana-rencana kencannya untuk Kazuma dan Ayano selalu gagal, Juugo masih berusaha untuk mendekatkan kedua anak muda tersebut. Dengan bantuan dari Ren yang terpaksa terseret dalam keinginannya menjodohkan Kazuma dan Ayano.

"Taman ria!"

Ren tertawa datar. "Jiisama, itu sudah pernah," ucapnya. "Ayano-neesama menganggapnya sebagai pekerjaan dan tidak berpikir sedikitpun akan kencan."

Senyuman puas yang tadi menghiasi wajah Juugo menghilang.

"Kazuma-niisama juga sudah mencurigai Jiisama yang berada di balik hoax adanya Youma di taman ria," tambah Ren, membuat suasana hati sang Soushu semakin buruk.

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan agar mereka berkencan?"

"Siapa yang mau berkencan?" suara Ayano menyela penasaran.

"Ayano-neesama!!" Ren menoleh kaget.

Hampir terkena serangan jantung, Ren melihat Ayano berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tatapan Kazuma menusuk tajam tanpa suara.

"Oh, salah satu kenalan ayah," Juugo mengelak dengan mulus.

"Oh ya?? Otousama yang merancang kencan mereka? Benarkah??" Ayano memakan tipuan ayahnya dengan sukses.

Tapi mata Kazuma menyipit curiga. Ren nyengir gugup, menyadari kakaknya itu tidak sanggup dibohongi.

--

Ah, ya, Kazuma sudah tidak mampu diperdaya lagi dengan tipu muslihat sang Soushu dalam hal 'kencan' ini. Dan Ayano terlalu bebal untuk menyadari kencan yang diusahakan dengan susah payah oleh ayahnya. Intinya: rencana yang dibuat Juugo akan selalu gagal.

Yah, setidaknya sang Soushu sudah merestui, bahkan berharap supaya hubungan keduanya semakin dekat.

***~O~***

Gabungkan ketiga fakta di atas. Dan anda akan menemukan benang merah hubungan aneh antara kedua Enjutsushi dan Fuujutsushi tersebut.

***~end~***

Meratapi kalender yang udah ganti bulan. Hauu~! Akhirnya saya gagal memenuhi tantangan yang set White ORZ *bunuh diri* Padahal tinggal satu chapter lagi. Ow men. Hikshiks. Yaudahlahyaa. Pokoknya satu chapter lagi. Saya pasti akan menamatkan fic ini, meski lewat dari batas waktu.

Ohya, chapter kemaren temanya _**'Secret Joy'**_. Kerasa nggak kebahagiaannya Ayano gara-gara Kazuma? Emang cuma sekilas sih... tapi menurut saya dalem lhoh *disepak* xP

Kalo chapter yang ini temanya _**'Bonds'**_. Sekali lagi saya ngaco mengintrepertasikan makna dari tema dan melenceng jauuuuh. HUOHUO. Tapi chapter yang satu ini bikin saya ketawa-ketawa najis sambil berharap di anime ada 3 adegan kayak gini. Hehe. Tau makna dari 3 fakta di atas itu?? KAZUMA SAMA AYANO BISA MENIKAHHH!! XDD *ditebas Ayano* Sepupu JAUH, beda marga, DIRESTUI oleh sang Soushu, apalagi yang kurang?? XPP

Next for sure: _**White Day**_ theme :)

Hontou ni arigatou buat semua yang udah review,

**Review ****lagi****? ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 : White Day

**A Black and White Challenge from Blackpapillon**

**White//Fluff**

Kaze no Stigma **milik** Takahiro Yamato

Angin dan Api **milik** ArdhaN

**Chapter ****5**** : ****White Day**

Musim dingin membawa hawa yang menggigit tulang di kedatangannya. Salju-salju merayakannya dengan senang hati dan memenuhi sepanjang jalan dengan gundukan-gundukan putih yang cantik.

Musim dingin. Identik dengan—

"Pesta natal!!" Ayano memamerkan cengirannya yang kelewat riang.

Kazuma hanya bisa menghela nafas, depresi. Tak ada gunanya marah-marah sekarang. Toh tidak mungkin dia membatalkan apapun rencana Ayano. Sudah terlambat.

Baru saja Kazuma pulang dari pekerjaannya kali ini—ya, di malam natal seperti ini—dan ia mendapati apartemennya yang indah telah penuh dihiasi ornamen-ornamen khas natal. Pohon cemara kecil bertengger sempurna di pojok ruangan—dengan malaikat plastik putih menghiasi puncak. Dan orang-orang duduk santai seolah berada di rumah mereka sendiri. Kirika, Ren, Catherine, Ayano, Yukari, Nanase, dan beberapa anggota keluarga Kannagi—Kazuma bersyukur dalam hati ayahnya tidak ikut muncul.

Kue, roti, cake, snack, coklat, permen, segala macam cemilan yang ada memenuhi meja yang tampak keberatan dan hampir ambruk. Tatapan kasihan terlontar begitu saja untuknya—untuk meja tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari lima detik untuk menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan oleh gadis bodoh itu. Siapa lagi yang begitu menyukai cake sebegitu banyaknya selain _dia_?

"KAZUMAAA~!" Catherine muncul dari balik Ayano, mendorong gadis itu menjauh, dan memeluk Kazuma erat-erat. "Lama kita tak bertemuu~!"

Kazuma bisa melihat urat berkedut di kening Ayano dan senyuman pria itu terkembang. "Hai, Catherine," sapanya. Kazuma penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia balas memeluk Catherine. "Apa kabar?"

Seperti yang sudah Kazuma duga, Ayano mulai ngamuk. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!!"

Ayano menarik tangan Catherine yang melingkari tubuh Kazuma. "Jauh-jauh, sana! Pergi!"

Catherine menjulurkan lidah dan melepaskan pelukannya—dengan enggan.

Tatapan marah Ayano malah membuat Kazuma merasa senang. Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh. Dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu," ucap Kazuma—tidak jelas ke Catherine atau ke Ayano. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, matanya menangkap sekilas sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat di wajah Ayano.

Sebuah cream. Mungkin saat Ayano memakan cake kesukaannya, cokelat itu menempel di sana. Di sudut kiri bibir, sedikit ke bawah.

"Ada cokelat di wajahmu," ucap Kazuma polos.

"Eh?" Ayano terkejut dengan kata-kata Kazuma barusan. "Dimana?"

Ujung jemari terulur ke arah noda cokelat tersebut. Namun, sebelum telunjuknya menyentuh kulit sang gadis, Kazuma mengubah pikiran dan memilih membersihkannya. Dengan lidah.

Jika belum mengerti, maksudnya adalah: Kazuma menjilat noda cokelat itu. Cokelat yang berada di sudut dekat bibir. Ulangi, sangat dekat dengan bibir.

Ayano ternganga dengan sukses. Catherine yang sedari tadi berada di dekatnya turut merasa malu—juga iri berat.

Setelah Kazuma masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Ayano baru sadar dan langsung ngamuk. "KAZUMA BODOOH~!"

Tak jauh dari mereka, Kirika mengamati segala perilaku Kazuma dalam diam. Sebuah senyum muncul sementara pemahaman menghampirinya.

***~O~***

Kazuma telah selesai mengganti celananya sewaktu Kirika masuk tanpa minta izin ke dalam kamarnya. Syukurlah ia tidak membuang waktu sedikitpun untuk berganti pakaian. Bayangkan kalau ia lebih lambat beberapa detik. Hmmm. Menarik, sebenarnya.

"Hei, Kazuma," sapa Kirika lembut. Tangannya menutup pintu perlahan, menghalangi segala kemungkinan terjadi pengintipan.

Sekilas, Kazuma melirik—sorot matanya penasaran. Tapi kemudian—setelah Kirika menemukan spot yang nyaman untuk duduk di tempat tidur—ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kancing kemejanya. "Ada apa, Kirika?" tanya Kazuma.

"Kau menyukainya, Kazuma?" Satu pertanyaan dari Kirika menghentikan segala yang Kazuma lakukan. "Aku melihatmu tadi. Itu bukan sikap 'biasa' antar saudara kan?"

Akhirnya Kazuma menoleh. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyorot bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayano menyukaimu," ucap Kirika. "Aku tahu kau sudah menyadarinya sendiri." Mata Kirika menjelajahi wajah Kazuma, berharap menemukan segaris ekspresi yang tepat.

Tapi Kazuma adalah Kazuma. Dan raut wajahnya tetap saja sedatar jalan raya. Ehem, analogi yang aneh.

Pokoknya, Kirika merasa sedih karena Kazuma tidak memberikan respon yang diharapkan. Helaan nafas terdengar depresi. Namun Kirika mengetahui apa yang belum disadari Kazuma.

"Aku mau kembali ke pesta," Kirika memutuskan. Dia bangkit diiringi tatapan bingung Kazuma. "Oh, Kazuma—" Sebelum menutup pintu, Kirika berkata pelan, "Kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya."

Senyum Kirika yang seolah menyatakan ia tahu segalanya membayangi Kazuma. Pria ini menggerutu pelan, "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku bahkan belum tahu perasaanku sendiri."

***~O~***

Kazuma tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari gadis itu. Suaranya yang tinggi hanya bisa dikalahkan Catharine. Dan omong-omong, Kazuma menemukannya tepat sebelum kedua orang tersebut memulai pertarungan tidak berguna lainnya—yang pasti mampu menghancurkan tidak hanya apartemennya saja, tapi juga seluruh gedung.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan membuat kekacauan," ucap Kazuma jengkel. Dalam hati ia bersyukur menemukan gadis-gadis itu tepat pada waktunya.

"KAZUMAA~!" Catherine menghampiri Kazuma penuh kegembiraan. Demon api miliknya menghilang. "Akhirnya kau muncul lagi. Ayo minum wine yang kubawaaa~!"

Ayano melotot marah.

Dengan senyum mempesona—setengah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Ayano—Kazuma menolak, "Maaf, Catherine, aku perlu bicara dengan Ayano."

Mata Catherine terbelalak sekilas. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum mengerti dan berkata santai, "Tentu, silakan saja bawa si bodoh itu."

"Siapa yang kamu sebut bodoh, hah?!"

Kazuma kembali tersenyum dan menarik tangan Ayano agar mengikutinya dalam diam. Setelah keduanya keluar dan pintu tertutup rapat, semua orang di dalam ruangan bersorak gembira.

Ren nyengir lebar. "Pasti Jiisama akan senang."

Di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, Kirika tersenyum puas.

***~O~***

Ayano sedikit menggigil akibat hawa dingin. Kazuma tidak memberinya waktu untuk mengambil jaket. Apa dia pikir seorang Enjutsushi super kebal dengan hawa dingin? _Heh, Enjutsushi pun punya batas, Kazuma__._

"Kenapa harus keluar?" Suara Ayano terdengar merajuk.

'_Ayano menyukaimu__.'_

Kazuma mengamati gadis di hadapannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki tanpa suara. Pandangannya membuat Ayano jengah.

"Apa-apaan sih??"

"Kenapa membuat pesta di tempatku?" Basa-basi oleh Kazuma dimulai.

"Karena Otousama dan Jiisama tidak suka ada pesta natal di rumah utama," jawab Ayano jujur. Cengirannya terlihat sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan aku ingat apartemenmu sangat cocok dipakai sebagai tempat pesta, Kazuma."

Kening Kazuma berkerut. Matanya melebar keheranan. Dan mulutnya hampir ternganga. Masukkan ekspresi sweatdrop di sini.

"Lagipula—" Ayano menunjukkan suatu benda dari logam yang terjepit di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "—itu gunanya kamu memberikan kunci cadanganmu padaku kan?"

Ah. Jadi semuanya kesalahan Kazuma sendiri. Entah kenapa dia dulu memberikan Ayano hak akses bebas untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Mata merah gelap milik Kazuma menatap Ayano tanpa berkedip. Ia tahu jawabannya. _Kenapa ia memberikan kunci pada Ayano?_ Semua itu untuk menghindari terjadinya pendobrakan luar biasa yang berakhir dengan puing-puing daun pintu menumpuk di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Intinya: agar Ayano tidak merusak apartemen berharga miliknya.

Tapi... apa hanya itu?

Kazuma merasakan ada sesuatu di dadanya yang terasa aneh.

Kening Ayano berkerut, kebingungan. Kazuma dari tadi hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara. Padahal kan pria itu yang bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan. _Dasar bodoh!_ Ayano merengut kesal.

'_Kau menyukainya, Kazuma__?__'_

Pemahaman muncul bersama dengan senyum lembutnya.

Ya. Ya, itu benar. Kazuma menyukainya. Gadis ceroboh biang onar yang selalu menyusahkan orang lain. Kazuma menyukainya. Betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari sekarang—dan butuh ditanyai Kirika terlebih dahulu.

"Kazuma?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Ayano. Ia baru berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis itu—dengan jarak yang sangat dekat hingga pakaian mereka hampir bersentuhan. Kehangatan yang berasal dari hawa tubuh Kazuma bahkan bisa dirasakan Ayano.

"Ka-Kazuma??" Ayano berseru ngeri saat Kazuma mendekatkan kepalanya.

'_Kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya__.__'_

Perlahan, bibir Kazuma menekan lembut bibir Ayano. Ciuman itu singkat. Sangat singkat. Bukan jenis ciuman di film-film yang bisa sampai satu menit atau lebih. Ciuman ini hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Ayano bahkan baru menyadari apa yang terjadi sewaktu Kazuma melepaskannya.

Dalam sekejap, muka Ayano telah merah padam. "A-a-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!!" tanyanya. Dadanya penuh akan perasaan bahagia. Tak pernah ia sangka... ia akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama di malam natal.

"Menciummu?" jawab Kazuma terus terang.

Jawabannya membuat muka Ayano semakin panas. "Mak-maksudku, kenapa??"

_Kenapa?_

Senyum Kazuma muncul lagi. Kali ini senyum yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia akan menggoda Ayano, atau hanya untuk mengejeknya.

'_Kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya.'_

Kazuma mendongak. Matanya menangkap warna hijau daun-daun kecil. "Mistletoe," ucapnya dengan nada—sok—polos, sambil menunjuk gantungan di atas mereka.

Ayano ternganga. Emosi tiba-tiba melandanya. Ciuman tadi... _first kiss_ miliknya... direbut begitu saja.... HANYA KARENA ADA MISTLETOE??

Urat berkedut di kening Ayano. "KA~ZU~MAAA~!!" teriak Ayano berang. "AWAS KAUU!!!"

Cengiran lebar terdapat di wajah Kazuma saat ia menghindari tebasan Enraiha.

'_Kau menyukainya, Kazuma__?__'_

Yap, benar sekali.

'_Kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya.'_

Menyadari perasaannya dan menyampaikannya adalah hal yang berbeda sama sekali. Ya, ia menyukai gadis ini. Tapi menyampaikan pada yang bersangkutan? Well, itu masalah lain.

Mungkin lain kali.

Suatu saat nanti?

Yah, kita lihat saja.

***~end~***

Ahaha. AMPUUUUN, Minna-sama! Maapkan kegajean saya ini. Jujur aja, saya suka ending ngegantung begini. Jadi terserah minna-sama mau ngebayangin kelanjutannya gimana. Apakah Kazuma dan Ayano akan menikah? ;) *ngarep*

Akhirnya kumpulan ficlet fluffy ini berakhir juga, hiks *nyusut ingus*. Iya, sodara-sodara, udah **Complete**. Nggak ada apdet-apdetan lagi. Mungkin—_mungkin_ lho yaa—saya bakal bikin KazuAya lagi. Tapi saat ini, saya mau libur dulu dari Kaze no Stigma. Hehehe. Oya, akhirnya ratingnya saya ganti jadi T, gara-gara adegan Kazuma nyium dan 'jilat' ituh. -___-a saya juga pengeeen... *ngutuk Ayano*

**Credits: **(sort in alphabeticall order ;P)

**.AqUa-ElriCiAnS.**

**blackpapillon**

**blueholic**

**Chiba Asuka**

**FcS**

**Kencana**

**Shinku Amakusa**

Fic ini nggak akan bisa sampai disini jika tidak ada dukungan dari minna-sama sekalian. Hontou ni, hontou ni arigatou :) *berasa kayak menang award aja XDD*


End file.
